


Gold stained with red

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu





	1. Of unbroken little things [Jaime - Bran]

** Of unbroken little things [Jaime-Bran] **

Il terriccio era umido sotto i suoi piedi, cedeva un poco ad ogni passo; l’odore di terra bagnata e muschio gli inondava le narici, eppure c’era qualcosa nell’aria che lo avvertiva che il panorama che gli si apriva davanti era irreale, sbagliato. E man mano che ci rifletteva, gli elementi discordanti emergevano come tante piccole bolle sulla superficie di uno stagno: avanzava su due zampe, non su quattro; non percepiva gli odori com’era abituato a fare; le sue prede, quelle che un tempo sarebbero finite maciullate tra le sue zanne, gli sfuggivano con una facilità inaudita.

Si sentiva piccolo, sperduto e impotente. Corse lungo un pendio, giù nella fitta boscaglia, ma il suo corpo era lento, gracile, i rami più bassi gli ferivano le guance, i suoi goffi piedi – da quanto tempo non era in grado di utilizzarli come si doveva? – incespicavano su radici grosse e scivolose. Avrebbe voluto ululare il suo dolore verso il cielo, ma quello che usci dalla sua bocca era più un gemito strangolato, un pigolio di pulcino. Era solo.

I suoi fratelli erano stati inghiottiti nell’oscurità, uno dopo l’altro, chi nella morsa del grande freddo, chi colpito a tradimento, chi massacrato dalle fauci dei leoni. Altri avevano cambiato strada e lui non li aveva più rivisti. Riprovò ad ululare, ma non accadde nulla, solo un caldo liquido che scivolava lungo le guance graffiate, giù sul mento, a inzuppare la stoffa che ricopriva il suo corpo o a rendere ancora un po’ più umido il terreno.

Continuò così per un’eternità, una dolorosa eternità, fino a che Bran non guardò verso terra e si rese conto che lui non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere in piedi.

*

Si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore, il cuore che sembrava voler aprire un varco nel petto e fuggire come un cervo inseguito dai cacciatori. Aveva la nausea. Erano mesi che non sognava in maniera così vivida, era come se, all’improvviso, avesse riaperto il terzo occhio per unirsi ancora ad Estate. 

Quel pensiero gli ronzò nel lobo frontale solo per una manciata di secondi, prima che la cruda realtà lo schiacciasse dolorosamente: Estate non c’era più. Lo avevano ucciso i leoni, così come avevano ucciso suo padre. Nel ricordarsi tutto questo, Brandon Stark pregò di potersi riaddormentare e non svegliarsi più, ma gli dei – gli antichi e i nuovi – non ascoltarono le sue preghiere, anzi. Non avrebbero potuto essere più crudeli di così, perché dei passi echeggiarono nel corridoio, oltre la porta che lo separava dal resto del mondo. Erano passi che aveva imparato a conoscere.

Non sapeva se era solo suggestione o un raggio di luna intrufolatosi tra le tende, ma quando l’uomo entrò i suoi capelli, di un biondo dorato, nell’oscurità per un attimo sembrarono fatti d’argento; poi la luce della candela ferì gli occhi di Bran, abituato alle ombre della sua stanza. 

Si tirò su sui gomiti, lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo che gli stava di fronte. Il suo carceriere o il suo salvatore, il ragazzo ci stava ancora riflettendo. Ma forse un piccolo storpio non era questo granché da salvare, forse sarebbe stato più misericordioso porre fine alle sue sofferenze. Ma Jaime Lannister non sembrava affatto intenzionato a farlo.

< Hai intenzione di svegliare tutto il castello, ragazzino?>

Fu in quel momento che Bran si accorse che qualcosa non andava: lo Sterminatore di Re ansimava leggermente, come se avesse corso per tutte le scale di Casterly Rock senza sosta, e nel suo tono, sotto l’onnipresente sarcasmo, c’era un velo di preoccupazione che non gli sfuggì. Rifletté solo dopo qualche secondo sul significato delle sue parole e si rese conto che, con ogni probabilità, l’ululato era rimasto muto solo in sogno.

Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena al pensiero che avrebbe potuto svegliare il vero lord di quel luogo, il vecchio Tywin Lannister. Quell’uomo lo spaventava: persino lo Sterminatore di Re, che non era certo un codardo, non osava opporsi a suo padre. Se avesse deciso che la vita di un piccolo, insignificante storpio non valeva le sue ore di sonno, avrebbe potuto liberarsi di lui con un semplice ordine.

Sapeva che aveva corso un grande rischio e il suo cuore non la smetteva di martellare nel suo petto; lo sguardo di Jaime Lannister era su di lui, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo lo scrutavano come se potessero leggergli nell’anima.

< A volte mi chiedo perché diamine non ti abbia lasciato morire con gli altri.> sbuffò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli dorati.

< Vorrei che tu lo avessi fatto.>

Le parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che potesse trattenerle e insieme a loro traboccarono tutte quelle emozioni che lo aveva inchiodato al sogno: se fosse morto avrebbe rivisto suo padre, sua madre, Robb? Forse Arya, Sansa e Rickon erano già là ad aspettarlo. E Jon? Che gli era successo? Bran non sapeva più niente di nessuno di loro e quel pensiero lo uccideva.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e combattere, trovare una spada e aprirsi un varco tra i suoi nemici, prendere un cavallo e fuggire a Nord, verso casa, dove tutto era così familiare, così pieno di ricordi. Estate sarebbe stato lì ad attenderlo o forse lo avrebbe raggiunto durante il viaggio, pronto a strofinare il muso sulla sua mano e a ringhiare contro i briganti.

Ma il problema era alla radice: lui non poteva neanche alzarsi.

Era troppo tardi per fermarsi, Bran lo capì al volo quando la prima lacrima gli sfuggì dalle palpebre e gli scivolò lungo la guancia; era come se il suo petto fosse in fiamme, una sensazione di vergogna e disperazione allo stesso tempo. Si coprì il volto con una mano, cercando di preservare un minimo di dignità, se ancora ne aveva.

Jaime Lannister lo fissò basito e, per un lunghissimo istante, desiderò di essere rimasto nelle sue stanze, di aver ignorato totalmente quell’urlo strozzato. Non era esattamente bravo con i ragazzini e di certo non si era mai considerato un buon padre.

Si guardò attorno, alla disperata ricerca di una buona idea, ma nulla pareva salvarlo dal suo impaccio; alla fine fece un respiro profondo e si sedette sul letto, accanto al giovane Stark. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, un tocco leggero – per i sette dei, quel ragazzino era così fragile che gli sarebbe bastato stringere appena per frantumargli le ossa – che costrinse l’altro a scoprire il volto.

< Credo sia una delle poche cose giusto che ho fatto in vita mia.>

Era difficile dirlo quando a ricambiare il suo sguardo c’erano gli occhi arrossati di un ragazzino – l’ultimo degli Stark? Difficile dirlo, ma non era da escludere. Lo vide abbassare il viso, cercando di nascondersi e fece l’unica cosa che gli venne naturale fare.

Se Cersei l’avesse visto in quel momento, lo avrebbe odiato: non aveva mai abbracciato nessuno dei suoi veri figli, neanche Tommen, eppure tra le sue braccia in quel momento c’era il corpicino spezzato di Brandon Stark. Era un bel controsenso, Jaime se ne rendeva conto, ma non gl’importava. Il mondo era pieno di controsensi.


	2. This is a war and we are soldiers [Cersei - Eddard]

** This is a war and we are soldiers [Cersei-Eddard] **

Gli dei erano stati ingiusti con lei, lo sapeva e se lo ripeteva incessantemente da quando aveva quattro anni, da quando invece che una spada le era stata regalata una dannatissima bambola. Avrebbe dato l’anima per poter cavalcare al fianco di suo fratello in un’armatura scintillante, la spada in pugno e il nemico dritto di fronte a lei.

Invece aveva dovuto rassegnarsi: il suo avversario l’avrebbe ucciso con altre armi.

Si era aspettata uno scontro meritevole, un sottile gioco di potere sul filo di una lama e invece aveva ottenuto solo delusioni: Eddard Stark non sapeva come giocare. Era convinto che la dura legge del Nord si potesse applicare anche a King’s Landing, senza rendersi conto che la franchezza e la sua lealtà non potevano che portarlo alla distruzione. 

Era lo stesso errore che aveva commesso Jon Arryn e il fatto che di lui ormai rimanessero solo le ossa avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli qualcosa. Ma era evidente che gli uomini del Nord erano decisamente ottusi, Cersei ormai ne era convinta. Era una fortuna, per lei, ma al contempo toglieva tutto il divertimento al gioco.

Era solo grazie a Robert che Ned Stark era sopravvissuto fino a quel momento: due Primi cavalieri morti a pochi mesi di distanza potevano solo destare sospetto e lei non era donna da farsi scoprire così facilmente. Avrebbe atteso il momento opportuno, ma appena quella zavorra di suo marito si fosse tolto di mezzo niente avrebbe potuto salvare il lord di Winterfell.

Se avesse avuto un minimo di buonsenso, avrebbe sellato il suo cavallo prima che il re esalasse l’ultimo respiro e sarebbe tornato a spron battuto nel suo buco su al Nord, con le sue figlie e la sua guardia. E invece se l’era trovato davanti, al parco degli dei, a scoprire tutte le sue carte. Cersei non riusciva a capire come potesse essere così stupido.

Ma dopotutto un po’ le dispiaceva: era solo la persona sbagliata nel ruolo sbagliato. Un soldato, non un burattinaio. Un buon soldato, da quanto le aveva detto suo fratello; un uomo che si meritava una morte onorevole. Se avesse potuto, gliel’avrebbe concesso: solo loro due, spade in pugno, fino alla fine. Sarebbe stato uno scontro onorevole, ad armi pari e lei lo aveva desiderato con tutto il cuore, ma glielo avevano negato.

Non c’era onore e cavalleria in uno scontro con una donna, solo intrighi, veleni, sguardi suadenti e sottili lame affilate. Lo fissò alla luce del sole, il suo sguardo serio, la mascella contratta per mascherare il dolore che ancora provava alla gamba, i lineamenti severi. Sapeva che in quel momento lui poteva vedere solo il suo dolce sorriso, i capelli dorati mossi da un leggero venticello, gli occhi verde smeraldo, falsamente innocenti. 

Voleva permettergli di vedere il guerriero che c’era in lei, quello che lo avrebbe affrontato apertamente, a spada tratta, ma non era possibile. Non era riuscita a vederlo nemmeno lei, quel guerriero. Le rimanevano i vestiti di seta, i gioielli e i suoi sorrisi. E un sacco di odio nel cuore.

Quando si allontanò da quella figura triste e sofferente, Cersei Lannister si chiese se quell’uomo si rendesse conto della sua fortuna. A lei non era concesso essere leale. Avrebbe agito di conseguenza.

 


	3. My house is burning down [Tyrion - Jon]

** My house is burning down [Tyrion-Jon] **

Non avrebbe dovuto sconvolgerlo così tanto, continuava a ripetersi, ma la sensazione opprimente al petto non voleva saperne di sparire. Winterfell non significava niente per lui, eppure… eppure l’idea che quel luogo così pieno di spirito, di antichi dei e grandi uomini del passato fosse stato raso al suolo, bruciato dalle fondamenta lo tormentava.

Certi luoghi non dovevano smettere di esistere, certi luoghi erano fatti per essere eterni. Quel pensiero – l’eternità, l’infinito scorrere del tempo – lo fece sorridere: quale stolto s’illudeva che la sua vita fosse più del battito d’ali di una farfalla, di un granello di polvere nell’immensità. Le loro vite valevano zero, eppure quanti sforzi si facevano per rimanere aggrappati a quel niente.

Non era così facile vivere nella consapevolezza che prima o poi ci sarebbe stata una fine. Tyrion riusciva a dimenticarlo solo di giorno, quando le responsabilità come Hand of the King lo travolgevano e ogni suo sforzo andava a contenere Cersei e a prevenire le stupidaggini di suo nipote.

Ma la notte, quando si accingeva ad aprire uno dei pesanti tomi della biblioteca reale o quando si trovava, esausto, tra le braccia di Shae, quella sensazione tornava: sarebbe bastato una piccolezza, un minimo errore, e la sua così importante esistenza sarebbe svanita nel nulla.

Lord Mormont gliel’aveva detto, quand’era stato in visita sulla Barriera: quei ragazzi in nero spesso lo dimenticavano, ma loro vivevano per morire. Quella dedizione al proprio lavoro aveva profondamente colpito Tyrion: saranno pur stati feccia, ma quelle triste figure avvolte nei loro mantelli riuscivano ad essere più uomini di qualsiasi cavaliere in armatura scintillante.

Il pensiero del Folletto corse ad un ragazzo in particolare, a quel giovane dal volto serio, gli occhi velati dalla tristezza: Jon Snow, il bastardo di Winterfell, la stessa Winterfell che aveva ceduto agli avversari, che era crollata in ginocchio. Quel moccioso che aveva così tanto in comune con Tyrion, che il figlio di Tywin Lannister non era riuscito a non prenderlo in simpatia.

Chissà dov’era in quel momento, se si era inoltrato nelle lande desolate a nord della Barriera, col suo lupo che gli trotterellava accanto, o se era ancora a Castle Black o in un altro dei fortini di confine. 

Si domandò se gli fosse già giunta la terribile notizia e sperò in cuor suo che almeno quello gli fosse risparmiato. Aveva sofferto a sufficienza, avevano entrambi sofferto a sufficienza. Un poco d’oblio, di ignoranza l’avrebbe voluto anche per sé, se questo non avesse significato con ogni probabilità la morte. Non poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia in quel covo di vipere.

Si chiese se non sarebbe stato meglio restare alla Barriera con quei prodi camerati. Non conosceva la risposta, ma più ci pensava e più si rendeva conto che non era solo Jon Snow ad essere rimasto senza casa, ormai. Quel vecchio castello del Nord si era portato via qualcosa, qualcosa che Tyrion non riusciva ad identificare, ma che non poteva fare a meno di rimpiangere.


	4. Sharper than a knife [Tywin - Arya]

** Sharper than a knife [Tywin-Arya] **

La paura uccide più della spada. Ma lei non aveva paura di lui, questo non era in discussione: quegli occhi glaciali non le davano i brividi, i suoi lineamenti fieri non significavano niente per lei. Avrebbe affondato il suo pugnale in quella schiena larga più e più volte, fino a imbrattare il tavolo, le mappe e le carte di guerra.

Pugnalare la schiena. Arya ci rifletté un attimo: solo i codardi colpiscono alla schiena, i codardi e gli assassini. Syrio non le aveva insegnato ad attaccare di spalle l’avversario e men che meno gliel’aveva detto Jon; se avessero potuto leggere la sua mente, si sarebbero assai vergognati di quel suo pensiero.

Arya non era una codarda e di certo non uccideva per denaro: no, avrebbe ucciso il vecchio leone trafiggendogli il cuore, guardando la vita svanire da quegli occhi terrificanti, osservandolo mentre esalava il suo ultimo respiro. Solo allora si sarebbe sentita soddisfatta, solo allora avrebbe potuto cancellare il suo nome dalla lista.

Ma Tywin Lannister non era un avversario da sottovalutare. Quando si muoveva per la stanza, le persone attorno a lui si fissavano l’un l’altro, nervose, in attesa di scoprire chi di loro sarebbe finito tra gli artigli del leone. Era un uomo duro, su questo non c’era alcun dubbio. Duro e pericoloso.

Per quanto Arya non volesse ammetterlo, anche lei non era immune alla presenza del lord di Casterly Rock: ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posava su lei le mancava il fiato e la sua mente ripercorreva febbrilmente ogni sua azione, per scoprire se aveva commesso un errore, tralasciato un piccolo dettaglio che avrebbe fatto scoprire la sua vera identità.

Non poteva permetterselo, non doveva più indugiare. C’erano sere in cui il lord leone era più stanco del solito, notti che passava seduto di fronte al fuoco, lo sguardo perso nella fiamma, mentre lei, zitta zitta, sparecchiava la sua cena e si affaccendava a sistemare le sue stanze.

Momenti in cui la sua mano poteva facilmente scivolare su una lama e agire di conseguenza. Ma non lo faceva: il suo sguardo accarezzava il coltello senza far nulla per prenderlo, contemplando le sue mille possibilità senza compierne alcuna. La sua mente si riempiva di “se” e ipotetici futuri, fughe, duelli, corse per i boschi, verso casa. Ma la sua mano rimaneva ferma.

Ogni tanto lanciava uno sguardo fugace al lord protettore dell’Ovest. Ogni tanto i suoi occhi di ghiaccio la bloccavano sul posto: occhi freddi, più affilati di qualsiasi lama. Occhi che uccidevano.

Lei chinava il capo come qualsiasi brava servetta avrebbe fatto e si affrettava a sparecchiare. E mentre lasciava le stanze con il vassoio della cena ormai consumata il suo sguardo si posava ancora su quella lama, osservava come brillava alla luce delle torce e si ripeteva “la prossima volta, la prossima volta”.

Ma la sera, prima di addormentarsi, nel pronunciare ancora il nome di Tywin Lannister si sentiva inspiegabilmente sollevata. Odiandosi per questo, si raggomitolava nel suo pagliericcio e ripeteva quella familiare cantilena.

“La prossima volta, la prossima volta”. 


	5. Keep silence [Myrcella - Robb]

** Keep silence [Myrcella-Robb] **

Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessarglielo e più ci pensava più stava male: Myrcella Baratheon sapeva cosa il mondo si aspettava che lei facesse e non aveva mai avuto nessun problema a soddisfare ogni aspettativa. Era una principessa nata e lo dimostrava senza problemi.

Aveva sempre difeso il piccolo Tommen dalle angherie di Joffrey con lo stesso coraggio con cui era rimasta impassibile mentre valorosi cavalieri e combattenti si lanciavano in duelli all’ultimo sangue nei tornei; era attenta al suo aspetto e ai suoi abiti perché sapeva che gli occhi di tutte le dame di corte sarebbero stati puntati su di lei e sulla regina e non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettere in imbarazzo la sua famiglia.

Era stata forte anche nel momento in cui aveva visto il profilo di King’s Landing farsi sempre più distante, mentre la nave su cui era imbarcata la portava verso lidi sconosciuti, nella lontana Dorne. Non una lacrima neanche in quel momento, eppure dentro di lei si stava scatenando un inferno. Se sua madre l’avesse saputo, per gli dei, non poteva neanche immaginare le conseguenze.

L’avrebbe accusata di tradimento, come era successo alla povera Sansa? Myrcella non osava fiatare, ma il tormento che suo fratello maggiore infliggeva a quella ragazza la scandalizzava. Tutte le volte che la incrociava nei corridoi, il pensiero ritornava al loro soggiorno a Winterfell e una sorta di nostalgia le serrava il petto e la gola.

I ricordi di Winterfell erano più frequenti di quanto avrebbero dovuto, se ne rendeva conto. Troppo spesso la mente ritornava agli Stark, al piccolo Brandon e, più di tutti, a Robb. Aveva avuto a malapena il coraggio di parlargli un paio di volte, ma non si era persa neanche una sua parola: l’aveva ammirato da lontano, pendendo dalle sue labbra, osservando come s’infervorava nel discutere, come i suoi occhi mandavano lampi fieri.

Avrebbe voluto parlarne con sua madre, in quel momento, ma la regina era distante, afflitta da chissà quali preoccupazioni. Myrcella era rimasta in silenzio, sia allora sia nei mesi che si susseguirono. Si chiedeva se anche Robb pensava a lei così spesso, quando i doveri di corte le permettevano di lasciare campo libero al suo pensiero, ma era destinata a rimanere senza risposta, sperando in un roseo, possibile futuro.

Fino a che tutto non era crollato. Quando aveva saputo che Robb Stark marciava contro di loro, quando aveva capito che sarebbe stato o Joff o il giovane lupo a vincere, aveva creduto di morire anche lei. Era un’idea insostenibile, terrificante, eppure non si era spezzata neanche in quel momento: aveva continuato ad indossare la sua maschera di serenità, decisa a non rivelare niente a sua madre e men che meno a suo fratello.

La prospettiva di fuggire da quella lancinante tensione era una vera e propria liberazione, ma, una volta salita su quella dannata nave per Dorne, il suo dolore non si era attenuato minimamente. Si era allontanata dai suoi famigliari senza sapere se li avrebbe mai rivisti, ma una cosa era certa: Robb Stark era sempre più lontano da lei e con lui c’era anche la sua pace.

Nell’intimità della sua cabina una lacrima le sfuggì, ma l’asciugò subito. Nessuna traccia della sua debolezza, della sua sofferenza, lei era e sarebbe sempre stata una principessa. Ed era bene che se lo ricordasse sempre.


	6. Run away from the monster [Tommen - Renly]

** Run away from the monster [Tommen-Renly] **

Lo trovò nei giardini interni della fortezza, raggomitolato sotto un albero, le ginocchia strette al petto e il volto nascosto: una figurina paffuta, con un’incredibile massa di capelli biondi che rilucevano sotto i raggi del sole.

Anche all’ombra il caldo era soffocante, eppure gli pareva che il piccolo tremasse leggermente, con ogni probabilità scosso dai singhiozzi. Loras gli aveva detto di averlo visto correre a più non posso per i corridoi, il volto rigato di lacrime; non erano servite altre parole da parte del giovane perché Renly prendesse una decisione.

Il terreno era secco e polveroso per le scarse piogge dell’ultimo mese; il fratello del re si sedette accanto a quella figurina rannicchiata, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

< Tommen?>

Il bambino ci mise qualche istante a decidersi di alzare la testa per incontrare lo sguardo preoccupato dello zio e, quando lo fece, mostrò al mondo le sue guance rosse e gli occhi gonfi. Se la mamma l’avesse visto in quel momento, sarebbe diventata tristissima: non era così che un principino doveva farsi vedere in giro, neanche nei suoi giardini.

Ma zio Renly aveva ben altro per la testa che i pettegolezzi e le stupidaggini che poteva scambiarsi le servette da cucina e le incartapecorite comari. I suoi occhi blu – identici a quelli del suo papà, pensò Tommen – gli infondevano sicurezza, tranquillità. Si fissarono fino a quando il respiro del piccolo si fece più regolare, più disteso. Si stropicciò il viso con la manica della veste, cercando di riacquisire un aspetto regale.

< Cos’è successo, Tommen?>

Il bambino lo guardò, indeciso se confessare o meno la causa dei suoi mali. Non era una cosa piacevole da confessare, ma lo zio Renly avrebbe capito… probabilmente sua mamma si sarebbe indispettita molto, mentre papà l’avrebbe ignorato, come spesso accadeva. Ma Tommen sapeva che papà aveva tanto da fare e non poteva pretendere di averlo sempre per sé. Gli unici a cui avrebbe potuto parlare liberamente erano zio Jaime e zio Renly. Anche zio Tyrion lo avrebbe ascoltato, ma il suo aiuto pratico era limitato. Myrcella avrebbe cercato di confortarlo, ma non poteva farci molto. Zio Stannis non l’avrebbe degnato neanche di uno sguardo.

Fatte queste considerazioni, fece un respiro profondo e cercò dentro di sé il coraggio che doveva avere – mamma glielo diceva sempre, lui era un leone.

< E’… è stato Joff. Mi ha visto con dei gatti, in cortile, e aveva con sé la balestra e… e…>

A Renly non serviva altro per afferrare il concetto. Conosceva a sufficienza il problema, visti i precedenti. Strinse un po’ più a sé il piccolo, sperando che anche quel ricordo svanisse nel nulla: a certe questioni non c’erano soluzioni.

Tommen non seppe per quanto tempo rimasero lì assieme, ma ad un certo punto la voce di Myrcella lo raggiunse da poco distante il suo albero. Lo zio gli sorrise.

< E’ meglio che tu vada.>

Il piccolo annuì e si mise in piedi, ma si fermò un attimo: gli parve che suo zio stesse per dirgli qualcosa, ma forse i suoi occhi lo avevano ingannato, perché tutto ciò che ottenne fu un’affettuosa scompigliata di capelli. Lo salutò e corse verso sua sorella senza notare la tristezza che velava gli occhi dell’uomo.


	7. A soft touch of redemption [Lancel - Sansa]

** A soft touch of redemption [Lancel-Sansa] **

La trovò all’ombra di un albero nel parco degli dei, proprio come gli aveva detto Cersei: era lì, raccolta nel suo silenzio e nel suo dolore, una statua di cera. La ferita gli doleva ancora, ma si fece coraggio e avanzò verso di lei senza lasciar trapelare la sua espressione sofferente.

Le arrivò ad un paio di metri e si fermò. Non voleva disturbarla, ma sentiva l’urgenza di parlarle: aveva così tanti dubbi, così tante angosce da quando la battaglia della baia si era conclusa e qualcosa, probabilmente un’impressione passeggera, gli suggeriva che lei avrebbe potuto lenire il tormento del suo animo.

Osservò la sua figura minuta, ben proporzionata, quella pelle candida e delicata, i capelli del colore del tramonto… sembrava una di quelle donzelle cantate dai menestrelli e dai bardi alle corti dei grandi re e signori di un tempo. Forse era quello il luogo che le sarebbe stato più consono, una ballata di quelle a lieto fine, ove la fanciulla trova il prode cavaliere che le sarà sempre accanto.

Sì, di certo era quello il destino che si sarebbe meritata, ma Lancel sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato così: non c’erano veri cavalieri, in quel covo di ladri e assassini che era King’s Landing. Lui per primo non era meglio di altri, così pieno di vanagloria e desiderio di successo, eppure così vuoto, una facciata per il mondo che lo osservava.

Forse in un’altra vita sarebbe stato qualcuno di più valido, forse in un’altra occasione avrebbe potuto essere l’uomo di cui la povera Sansa Stark aveva bisogno. La battaglia gliel’aveva fatto capire, la ferita l’aveva illuminato, Cersei aveva dissipato ogni suo dubbio: non era quella la vita che voleva.

Eppure non aveva dimenticato quel volto d’angelo soccorrerlo quando, nel fortino di Maegor, la regina aveva ulteriormente aggravato la sua situazione: i servitori scappavano, le donne tremavano al pensiero di quel che stava accadendo, eppure Sansa Stark lo aveva aiutato, aveva soccorso un Lannister, quando tutto ciò che la sua famiglia le aveva inflitto era dolore e nient’altro.

Avrebbe voluto fare un passo avanti e parlarle, ma qualcosa lo bloccò. Sapeva come si sarebbe svolto il loro incontro, poteva immaginarlo con precisione.

< Pregate, lady Stark? Sembrate così addolorata…>

< Prego per il mio re, Joffrey, e per la sua futura sposa, nella speranza che lo renda felice, sir.>

Parole vuote, parole fredde. Lancel avrebbe dovuto capirlo da tempo: attorno a quella ragazza c’erano delle mura, altissime, inespugnabili. L’ultima salvezza per la giovane del Nord, la barriera che la separava dal crollo.

In silenzio, attento a non disturbarla, il figlio di Kevan Lannister si ritirò, lasciando la dama alla sua preghiera. Sentiva di non avere il diritto d’interromperla.


	8. A loyal dog [Joffrey - Sandor]

** A loyal dog [Joffrey-Sandor] **

Un cane fiuta i pericoli a distanza, non si lascia sfuggire il benché minimo particolare, vigila notte e giorno per portare a termine il suo compito. Ma sta al cane imparare a conoscere il suo padrone, i suoi comportamenti, i suoi difetti. Sapere quando è bene abbaiare e quando invece conviene restare in silenzio.

Sandor aveva imparato in fretta. Aveva colto prima di chiunque altro quei piccoli indizi che portavano alla terribile conclusione: il futuro erede al trono era della peggior specie. Il Mastino aveva conosciuto talmente tante persone cattive che si era abituato a riconoscerle al volo: gente priva di scrupoli, che provava piacere nel far soffrire gli altri.

Sandor Clegane non era un santo e amava uccidere, ma amava uccidere un valido avversario, spada contro spada, amava l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene, scagliare fuori da sé tutta quella rabbia che lo opprimeva. Dietro l’elmo di ciascun avversario immaginava il volto di suo fratello, distorto dal dolore e dall’umiliazione mentre ogni colpo lo faceva crollare sempre più in basso.

Lui non era un santo, ma non era neanche un mostro. Quando gli ordinavano di uccidere un debole, un disarmato, una donna, un bambino, lui si limitava ad obbedire, un semplice lavoro da macellaio: non c’era felicità in quello che faceva.

Joffrey Baratheon, assieme ad uno stuolo infinito di cosiddetti cavalieri e aitanti uomini, godeva nel vedere la sofferenza negli occhi delle sue vittime. Il Mastino lo aveva notato fin da subito, ma era rimasto in silenzio: a Cersei Lannister non avrebbero fatto alcun piacere le sue parole e nemmeno al re. Era molto più prudente restare in silenzio, tanto le vittime di quel marmocchio erano generalmente gatti, piccoli animali da cortile, nulla di cui non si potesse davvero fare a meno.

Il problema si sarebbe posto quando, invece di teneri gattini, il ragazzo avrebbe indirizzato la sua stupida balestra verso un uomo in carne ed ossa, ma quello non era affar suo. Gli bastava restare dal lato giusto fino a che le cose non fossero sfuggite di mano, fino a che non ci fosse finito di lui a fare da bersaglio a quelle stramaledette frecce.

Lanciò un’occhiata di traverso al giovanotto, intento a lucidare la sua balestra con amorevole cura, e si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa giusta: certi problemi non potevano essere rinviati in eterno. Ma, d’altronde, cosa fosse giusto e cosa no non doveva interessarlo. Lui era un cane e come tale si sarebbe comportato: sarebbe rimasto in silenzio fino a che non avesse fiutato che il pericolo era passato. Ma il sorriso crudele che Joffrey Baratheon gli rivolse non lo tranquillizzò affatto.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gold stained with red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/796725) by [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu)
  * [Gold stained with red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804246) by [Kuroi_Nezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu)




End file.
